Moonlight Academy
by NikkinooNeko
Summary: Moonlight Academy is an armybase/school where young people from across the globe are gathered to perfect their certain abilities and gifts. It's a place of friendship, fun, tough love, combat and learning of course. But there is another, darker magic dwelling elsewhere that harbours the desire to enslave humanity and turn the world to ash. (no more OCs, thanks guys)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

Light.

Finally, at last there was light.

The girl felt the all too familiar moisture of her warm tears as she watched the doors to the van open to reveal the man and the woman who had captured her. Seeing this as a chance to escape, she launched herself at the two strangers, only to be pushed back inside the van by some unseen force.

What was that? She thought. She was sure nothing was in her way to separate herself from her and the people, but it had felt like she'd taken a head on collision with an invisible wall…

Still stunned, she was unable to continue the struggle as the male kidnapper lent into the van, grabbed her unexpectedly gently and tugged her out onto her feet.

She tried to pull away from his grip, but the man was far too strong. The woman, obviously noticing her fear, raised a hand to touch her face. The man had both of the young girl's hands held in his iron like grip, so the girl attempted to fight the womans hand away the only way she could see fit; by biting it…

The woman pulled her hand away just in time and shook her head, but there was no seeable anger in her empty grey eyes.

The woman, who appeared to be about 36 judging by the early signs of aging her skin showed, spoke in a soft, nurturing voice. "Darling, why are you crying? There is no need for tears and there is no cause for you to be afraid. We only want to help you understand what you are. You will face more ridicule on the outside world than here."

'What I am? Outside world?' she thought. The woman with ebony black hair who stood before her had just presented her with a new list of questions but she had no idea whee to even begin asking them. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that in the early hours of the morning, whilst it was still dark, these people had climbed through her window (she didn't know how. She lived in a 6th floor apartment) and kidnapped her, put her in a van and driven her hee. Strangely, they'd also gone through her wardrobe and collected a few of her clothes, too. She'd tried to keep track of the directions, remembering that they'd taken a left, then a right, then a few more lefts, but lost count soon after…

She turned her head to face away as the man led her towards a building. The place they'd brought her to looked like an army base. It was obvious to see that she was in the middle of a desert. There were three hu8ge buildings along with three smaller ones and they were all surrounded by barbed wire fences.

"You are safe here," said the woman as they walked through the fences. She turned and locked the fence with a simple key. "Take her to the girls room, Officer Mason.

The man, now named Officer Mason nodded and began to walk her to one of the smaller buildings.

"I'll get out of here, you now. You can't keep me here." Said the girl to officer Mason.

"Nobody's trying to keep you here, young lady. Once you understand why you're here, I doubt you'll want to leave."

"Well why'd you kidnap me then?"

"Because you'd think we were crazy if we straight up told you the truth about yourself and asked you to come with us. Believe me, we've done that and been down that road before, it ain't pretty."

She started crying again as soon as they neared the door.

"Gee," he sighed and rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open to reveal a military type room lined with bunk beds. "None of the others cried as much as you. Matter of fact, hardly any of them cried."

"The others? You mean you people have kidnapped more!?"

He pushed her inside and closed the door. Just as she was about to start screaming at the top of her lungs in protest, two girls walked out from behind the bunkbeds closest to her.

One short, azure blue hair and amethyst eyes. The other was a blue eyed brunette with goggles on her head. One looked rather tomboyish and rough, the other seemed soft and girly. Both had big, happy smiled painted on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru," said the bluenette. "And this is Madoka."

The frightened girl turned to them, her eyes pleading. "C'mon we've gotta get out of here!"

"Get out?" asked Hikaru. "Oh no, no, no. You'll love it here, trust us. Besides, don't you wanna wait and see who else they bring in and what special abilities they have?"

"What's your name, anyway?" Madoka questioned on a totally different wavelength to Hikaru.

"I'm Nala. Nala Winchester. What others? What special abilities?"

"Madoka's eyes widened. "You mean they didn't tell you anything? Like, at all?"

Nala shook her head.

"I'll explain," Hikaru began. "The two who brought you here were Officer Mason, a trainer and Professor Kringle, a teacher. This is kind of like a special school. You'll learn average stuff here like math and gym, but you'll also learn how to control your specific gift. The headmaster searches the world every year to find new students and when he finds us, he brings us here so he can develop our abilities and make sure he gets us on the 'good' side before we're tricked into the 'bad' side. You, know, just in case an apocalyptic war between good and evil ever breaks out," she shrugged.

"Special abilities?"

"She sure asks a lot of questions," Madoka said.

"You don't even know what your ability is? Then this is all gonna be so new to you."

Nala pressed herself against the door, "Where the heck am I?"

Madoka stretched her arms out wide, "Welcome to Moonlight Academy!"

* * *

So that was the introduction. I honestly couldn't think of a better name than Moonlight Academy. I wanted something cool, like, I dunno, Mortal Combat but I have a feeling that's already taken ;)

Anyways, here's the OC form. I'm only accepting OCs that are submitted by review, just so they're all in one place and no guest reviews (sorry!). You can submit up to two characters.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Normal Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Foes:

Crush:

Special Ability: (Be descriptive!)

I may have to ask for some other info in the future, but I'll let you all know when I need it by posting it under a chapter.

I decided to do one of these OC Academy things. I'm still writing OCxCanon, so don't worry if I haven't done your chapter for that yet. I'm running a cold at the moment, so Fanfiction has been my savior..

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meet Your Peers.**

**Thanks for your OCs everyone! This chapter may be a bit boring, but I just wanted to get half of the introductions done first. Like, their appearance and stuff. Things will pick up in the following chapter.**

"Moonlight Academy?" Nala asked, her unusually large sapphire eyes widening even more in bewilderment. Her short, choppy blonde hair was a mess by now as it stuck out on all angles.

Madoka was about to continue with her explanation, but Hikaru cut her off as she ran to the window and looked through out onto the plains ahead, standing on her toes. "Look, they're bringing the rest of the girls in!"

Nala and Madoka approached the window too and looked out to see what new girls Hikaru was talking about.

Out on the plains, three new army vans drove through the fences. They could see Officer Mason along with two other rather large men approach the vans and open the doors to each. From the van closest to them, Officer Mason mushed out five young girls all kicking and screaming just as much as Nala had done.

The first two girls seemed to look fairly similar concerning facial structure, and the way they stuck together told Hikaru, Madoka and Nala that they were sisters. The obviously older one had shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she was wearing quite a lot of dark makeup. If the girls inside weren't so much against stereotypes, they would call her gothic or emo. She was wearing a red tank top under a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet along with a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle.

The younger of the sisters had waist length chocolate brown hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were amethyst, like Hikaru's and she was wearing a white tank top under a blue vest, a blue skirt, brown combat boots, a fingerless blue glove on the left hand and a baby-blue and white belt. She too wore a necklace with a wave like pattern and a gem.

Officer Mason was seen to be talking sternly to the girls, the older one scowled up at him while the younger one tried to run away. He turned back to let the other girls out, and the girls stood beside the van.

Next, Masan, tugged out a girl who appeared to have been ripped right out of a Disney Snow White movie. She had jet black hair, crystal blue eyes and rosy red lips. She wore a black leather jacket, a white t shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots as well as an amulet with a star and moon on it.

The tough looking version of Snow White stood next to the sisters, while Mason proceeded to pull out the last two in the van.

One girl definitely looked a bit, uh, quirky. She had cotton candy colored dyed hair that reached just below her shoulders. It was an absolute mess. Her eyes were the color of brandy wine, and she was unusually skinny so that her collarbone was rather prominent, but she still had a softness to her build. She was wearing a white tank top that exposed her hips, cut off denim hot pants held up by a metal chain and brown cowboy boots.

Then, out came a fiery redhead with matching devilish red eyes, but she soon pulled a pair of red and blue glasses over those eyes. She was wearing a short dark red jacket with gold buttons over a red shirt with a phoenix on it, and a gold belt with red and gold gloves On her legs she wore a short red skirt with tall red, gold buttoned boots.

Officer Mason closed the doors to the van and hailed the van off, while the red head proceeded to shout out that she demanded to see her brother. Hikaru watched the older of the sisters mouth a "shut it," to the redhead. The two almost pounced on each other there but the younger sister and the cotton candy haired girl had to hold them both back. It was quite a sight to see the younger sister holding her older sister by the shirt and the quirky looking girl refrain the redhead by the wrist, struggling the whole time. The Snow white look alike lent against the van and chuckled darkly to herself.

While all this went on, the second van was being opened.

Judging by the similarities between the first two, they had yet another pair of sisters in their midst. The first was a skinny, fair skinned light bluenette with dark blue highlights. She wore a blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, and a dark blue track pant with ocean blue track shoes. She bared her sharp teeth at Mason. The second, had pale green eyes and hair opposing her sister's because her hair was dark blue with light blue highlights. She wore a blue jacket with a set of headphones that have a print of a heart with a dragon and bird wing on each a light blue pants with a pair of black track shoes,she was very slim and had fair skin and baby vampire teeth.

Officer Mason pointed at the group of other girls and the sisters walked over to join them, suddenly interested in the argument that was going on. The first sister laughed, she seemed to be enjoying it.

The next girl Officer Mason directed over to the group had short flame red hair that reached the middle of her neck. Her eyes were ruby red, her lips were soft and rosy and her skin was tan. On her slim frame, she wore a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown holding her pants and the other grey holing her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

Another girl jumped out after her, not needing to be pulled out by Mason, and rushed after her. She was only young, looking about 12. She wore her long, curly, blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes were blue and excited. She wore a black hoodie and black shorts with white runners.

After the young girl, proceeded a girl who honestly looked like she didn't care if she was being kidnapped or not. She stepped out and revealed her black hair tied in a ponytail and dark purple eyes. She was short and skinny and she wore a dark purple t-shirt with the word 'magic' written on it in black with black skinnies and purple toms.

She lazed out to the group and stood back, watching the commotion.

Next came a rather delicate and unsure looking girl with knee length violet hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a few scattered white eyes were emerald green, and her skin was pale. She was wearing a white halter neck frock that had silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels. She had a pink diamond necklace around her neck.

She stood there, not really knowing what to do until Mason called in the third van and let out the last set of newcomers.

Much to the shy girl's fortune, the next girl to get out of the van wondered out and approached her, engaging her in conversation. This girl had ebony colored haired that was shoulder length and straightened and in it, she wore a light green colored hair bow. She had bright goldenrod colored eyes. Her skin was light and peachy, she was of a slightly taller than average height and had an hourglass body shape. Her attire consisted of a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle, as well as a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots. She accessorised with a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves.

A fair skinned, dark blue eyed girl with blonde hair that reached her knees jumped out next. She was wearing a dark blue and light blue midriff hoodie, a dark blue skirt with short purple leggings, and a blue and purple undershirt. Her shoes were blue and purple with spring blue socks. She also wore matching fingerless looked rather shy, so the other two girls took her hand and led her to the group but kept their distance from the others.

After her came a milky white skinned blue eyed girl with brunette hair with yellow streaking at the bottom of her hair with bangs. She was quite beautiful and Nala noticed that she hardly wore any make up aside from mascara and lip gloss. She wore a blue t-shirt that had a big red rose in it under a a black jacket that had sleeves up to her elbows. Also, she wore a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. She had a white headband in her hair.

Next came a girl with black eyes as long straight black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had a fringe covering up her left eye slightly, and she was of average height and had tanned skin. She wore a red kimono-like top with her sleeves reaching to her wrists and the end of her top reached her hips. The bottom left of her top has a 无效 (Void in Chinese) written on it. 无 was written on top while the 效 was written on the bottom. The colour of the words were gold. She wore white skinny jeans and a black chained belt that was worn outside of her top resting on her waist and just above the words so that it could still be seen at the bottom. On her feet, she wore martial art shoes.

Then, a dark skinned and athletic looking girl came out. Her eyes were blue-grey and her hair was cerulean blue. Her hair was a bit boyish: short, messy, and slightly spiked with bangs covering her right eye. She had a scar on the right side of her face near her temple. On the back of her left shoulder is a fourteen pointed star birthmark and from her right shoulder blade to her left hip is a long, jagged scar. She wore a dark grey, baggy shirt with a skull and cross bones that had flaming eyes and her black jeans were ripped and faded with a silver chain belt. Her black leather jacket reached her hips and her black combat boots reached under her knees that had silver studs on the toes and heels. Her black fingerless gloves had silver studs around the wrist and her bladers belt was black and silver. She had had a black choker with a skull and cross bones charm.

Hikaru turned to Nala and Madoka and asked, "Is that one a boy or a girl?"

They shrugged, "he'd be a bit too pretty for a boy. I think she's a girl," Nala concluded. They nodded and watched the last girl step out.

Another dark skinned girl. Her unusually golden hair was in a ponytail reaching her waist and her eyes matched that, being a darker shade of gold. At the back of her right shoulder was a birthmark the shape of a pair of gazelle horns and three leaves in between. She wore a peach colored blouse and matching peach shorts that end mid-thigh. Over it, she wore a brown coat like what business women wear that stopped at her knees and was left unbuttoned. Her boots had slight heels and reached her ankles. Her glasses were black rimmed and square shaped. Her brown and green bladers belt was strapped on the back of her sides. Er gold necklace had a leaf charm.

Just as they thought there were no more students, Officer Mason rounded the last van and went to the front carriage where he opened the door to let out two males.

The first was tanned and had wild jet black hair with sparking sea blue eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white scarf and white skinny jeans with black jordans.

The second pounced out and slapped the younger looking one on the back in a friendly gesture. He was of African ethnic. He has short, messy black hair and big, bauble like green eyes. He was wearing a tight grey v-neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants with fluorescent yellow sneakers. Around his neck, was a beaded leather necklace.

The younger boy smiled and they watched his lips form to mouth the words "this is so cool!"

The darker one laughed and nodded, then pointed to the group of girls. They both looked around, seemingly checking out their selection. That was until Professor Kringle came over and scolded them and directed them to the second smaller building nest to the girl's room.

"Boys!" said Nala gleefully.

"Oh yeah," replied Hikaru. "And that's not all, there's a whole bunch of them in the boy's room. They arrived with us, we'll introduce you to them soon."

Once all the girls were out of the vans and had gathered around in a bunch, Professor Kringle approached them and Nala, Hikaru and Madoka could hear her from inside, as her voice was simply that loud.

"Ladies, I trust you all know why you are here, as you've been told before we left for the academy. Please, go to your rooms and make yourselves at home. You have 10 minutes to settle in, then I'd like you all to line up out here again. You all need to be formally introduced if you are going to be living and learning with each other. We'll have a little show and tell, eh? There is one rule I may demand as of now. They boy's room is off limits."

A few girls exchanged disappointed looks, and they all proceeded to approach the girl's room where Nala, Madoka and Hikaru waited excitedly to meet their new peers.

* * *

Gee I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! Anyway, yes that's just one half of the intro. I'll probably do one more intro chapter where the characters reveal their names and abilities and settle into their friendship groups. Then, the story will pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super long, but I needed to get the introductions out of the way! Besides, I usually like reading about the other OCs in a story myself so I thought you guys not get too bored with me! :)**

**Chapter 3 - Sugar, spice and everything nice. Slugs, snails and puppy-dog tails.**

Ten minutes seemed to fly by in only ten seconds and Professor Kringle knocked on the girl's door, silencing all their chatter instantly.

"Come out and form a line in the clearing, girls," she instructed before walking away to stand in the middle of the clearing. In her hand, she held a clipboard and a pen.

Professor Kringle was an interesting woman. She wore a black tank top over baggy army pans that she tucked into short black combat boots. She wore glasses, and her features were sharp and bird like. She gave off the air that she was a kind and sympathetic woman, yet also a very strict and stern one.

The girls did as she asked, some of them overly willing, some of them literally dragging their feet. As they formed a line in the clearing, they all turned as they heard a loud, earsplitting voice boom from outside the boy's room.

The owner of that voice blew on a whistle obnoxiously. He was a large heavy set man, with a mean looking face. He was decked out in full military gear as he screamed inside the boy's room.

"Alright ladies," he yelled, "Get up and get out into the field. If I hear any complaints, you can drop and give me 50! I know some of you think you're pretty smart, but disobeying me won't get you very far around here."

Once each male had filed out in a line to stand beside the girls, the noisy man blew his whistle again and stood in front of them all.

"I am Officer Falcon. You are here as new students of Moonlight Academy. You will be introduced to your headmaster shortly, you will respect his honor. Then you will introduce yourselves. I personally have no interest in your petty lives, but Professor Kringle believes that this is to your benefit."

A green haired male with crucifix-like scars under his eyes coughed and rolled his eyes. Officer Falcon wasn't too happy at that at all.

"Kyoya! That's your name, isn't it punk? Drop and give me 50?"

"50 what?" asked Kyoya.

"Are you dumb as well as rude? 50 pushups, go now!"

Kyoya folded his arms in defiance. A boy next to him with black hair and white highlights nudged him. "Just do it, dude."

Kyouya ignored him. Officer Falcon got right in Kyoya's face, about to absolutely make a deaf man out of him by screaming, when an elderly man stopped him.

"Falcon! This is not the way to make our new students feel welcome. Please, step away."

Falcon stepped back, growling at Kyoya.

The old man now stood in front of the students. He was massively tall and he had a long, blonde beard. "I am your headmaster, you may address me as Elmer. It is not in my best wishes to waste your time; we need to begin your training immediately. So, for now, I would like you to step out here and introduce yourselves one by one. State your name and your ability along with a small demonstration."

He stepped away and stood near Officer Falcon, Officer Mason and Professor Kringle.

Professor Kringle gestured to the girl on the furthest end of the line. She didn't hesitate in the slightest to walk on up out front and state her name lazily.

She was one of the first sisters who Nala had almost thought of as an emo. "The name's Kiara," she said without a care. "That's all any of you need to know about me"

From the line, Kyoya smirked and thus received a cold death stare from Kiara.

Kiara's sister then bounded along after her, she was obviously much more social than her sister. "I'm Sierra, and Kiara is my sister! Since Kiara didn't tell you our powers, allow me. Kiara can bend fire, and I can bend water."

Next, came the girl with black hair and icy blue eyes who looked very similar to Snow White. "I'm Raven Mac Proud. If I choose to befriend any of you, you can call me Darkness."

Then came the fiery haired girl who had gotten into the argument with Kiara earlier. As she walked up, she blushed as another redhead from the boy's side called out and cheered.

"Yeah, come on Jade!" he whooped and clapped on the side.

"Uh, thanks bro." she said, her voice quiet and shy. "I'm Jade Hagane, my brother is Ginga, the guy over there who's making an idiot of himself…"

Next, the second set of sisters made their way to the front. Officer Falcon was about to tell them that they had to introduce themselves one by one, but Elmer held up his hand, nodded to the girls, and gave them the go ahead to start speaking.

The younger one with light blue hair and dark highlights spoke first. "I'm Neptune,"

"And I'm Venus," said the older girl in a much more upbeat tone. "We're sisters."

"We can imitate any of your abilities." Said Neptune.

"although, it's a little weaker. But not by much!" Venus finished.

Neptune strolled back to the line, she really didn't seem to interested in anything at all, but Venus as very happy to be around so many people.

The next girl walked up to the front and she started out looking pretty confident. Then, as if realizing just how many eyes were looking at her, she blushed a red so intense that it would rival her hair color.

"I'm Blaze Markaru. I like apples." She said, and she pulled an apple out of her back pocket and bit it as she walked back to her place. She walked like she had a place to be, and Venus took an immediate liking to the apple loving girl.

Next, the cotton candy haired girl with the cowboy boots puffed out her chest and came out. "Hello everyone. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh gee, how bubbly and annoying can you get?"

The girl ignored her, "I'm Brandy. My papa called me that because of my eyes. I get my power from the sun. You know, like solar energy powered heating in swimming pools? I can create heat, I can create light, and I can make things grow. I guess I shoulda been a florist…"

Brandy curtsied and walked off.

Following Brandy, the Russian Spaniard girl with the curvaceous hourglass shape walked up.

"It's really exciting to be here," she said enthusiastically with a sweet smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting you all. My name is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov."

Brandy raised her hand, Ninel nodded to her. "Uhm, how do you spell that?"

Kiara groaned. She could already tell she didn't like Brandy one bit.

Ninel laughed, "Don't worry! Just call me Ninel, okay Brandy?" Brandy nodded, and smiled.

"Anyway," continued Ninel. "My ability is water manipulation. Be that water in the form or liquid, steam, vapor or ice, you bet I can play around with it." She held out her palm and created a glistening water sphere.

The girl in the white halter neck dress looked around, her emerald eyes full of concern. She was dreading her turn to talk about herself. 'what if they don't like me?' she thought, 'they're all so much stronger than me.' The girl was incredibly hard on herself as such thoughts ran through her head, though nobody was thinking those things but her.

She timidly walked up to take place. "My name is Aurora Heart," she said as she straightened her dress to give herself somewhere to look other than the eyes that were suckered onto her. "I like performing and music of all sorts. I prefer the cold, so I don't know how I'm going to take living out here in the desert… and I can do, um, this,"

She waved her hand and suddenly, everyone shivered as the temperature dropped dramatically. Venus looked up and shouted, "Hey, is that snow?"

Kiara turned to her, "No, as if there'd be snow out here in the desert?"

However, sure enough snow began to fall briefly. Aurora had created that snow.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Venus yelled excitedly.

Aurora smiled modestly before continuing. "And, Ninel if it's not too much to ask, could I get a little water over here?"

Ninel nodded and created a water sphere in her palm. She sent the swirling ball of liquid floating over to Aurora and Aurora showed off her ability to turn the thing to ice."

"Hm," Ninel mused, satisfied. "You and me and Venus could make that a useful routine together."

The others clapped as Aurora hurried back to her place. She felt a little guilty for not revealing all of her abilities. However, she didn't feel like her singing was good enough to call it an ability, and she didn't want the others to know that she had control over emotions, particularly love. She could see who likes who, make two people fall in love faster if theyre meant to be, fix relationship problems, calm others and negate negative feelings among other things.

The little, curly blonde haired girl from earlier bounced up and down excitedly. "Do it again, do it again!" In her palm, she created a large water sphere like Ninel had done and in her hyperactive state, she hurled the water sphere at Aurora. Aurora squealed and threw her hands up to her face, preparing to get soaked, but Venus held up her hand and stopped the water sphere just in time.

"Oops, sorry." Said the little girl.

"It's okay..,." Aurora replied.

"Anyway," she continued as she bounced along to the front. "I'm Jacqueline Knights. I have this really cool power, I can bend water! And, I can heal people and I can sing really, really well. Just like this ready?"

Jaqueline started singing, everyone covered their ears expecting her to have a voice like nails on a chalk board by her personality, yet they were soon shocked when they heard her hold a beautiful c note. She smirked when it was over. "See, shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, should you?"

Then, the purple 'magic' shirt wearer dragged her feet to the front. She let her eyes meet those of everyone elses as she gave them all a harsh glare, then, she spoke. "I'm Rocky Millier. Remember that name, because they'll put it as your cause of death if any of you so much as think of crossing me."

She held out her hand and purple light glowed in her palm. "My ability is black magic. I have the ability to create energy blasts, phase, cast various spells, heal things and I can magically project. All with a snap of my fingers."

A blue strike ran from the line to the centre of the plains. Everyone looked around, wondering what the heckery that was, until they saw the blur come to a stop in front of them.

"I'm Victoria Breeze," the blur, now called Victoria introduced. "My ability is super speed."

After Victoria came the girl with the brunette hair and yelow highlights. She seemed confident and headstrong by the way she held herself as she began her speech. "I'm Sierra Crystals," she looked to the other Sierra in the line who's eyes had lit up at the idea that someone shared her name. "But I guess you can call me Sierra C, so we don't get confused," she winked.

"I'm kind of like your own personal little cupid. I can make you fall in love. Oh, and you know, time travel and stuff too," Sierra said casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Suddenly, the girl who had previously been mistaken for a boy made her debut. She appeared to be cold and distant, yet Aurora, with her emotional abilities, sensed something deeper under her skin. Something painful, hurt and vulnerable.

You wouldn't know it if you didn't have emotional magic, though. "I'm Leanna Phlox. Just don't make me mad, and we won't have any problems… I wanna get this over with, so I'll be blunt and say that I have telepathic powers. I can communicate with humans, animals and plants. I can shapeshift here and there, mostly I choose to transform into a lioness, and I can control time if I really try."

The girl who looked similar in build and face structure to Leanna followed soon after. "I'm Leanna's sister, Zakia Phlox. I have a photogenic memory, so I never forget. _Anything_. I can also create earthquakes and control plants, as I have Earth element abilities."

Then came the girl with the Japanese writing on her shirt. She appeared to be rather shy, but quite determined as well. "I'm Kuri Miyake. I have shadow powers."

"Shadow powers?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah, shadow powers. I can teleport through the shadows, and they protect me. If I need it, my shadow will solidify into a katana, and then there's this pretty neat thing they do which I like to call the shadow tentacles, in which they lash out an attack my enemy."

"Okay," commented Rocky. "that does sound pretty cool."

Zakia smiled meekly before retaking her place in the line. Next, it was Nala's turn.

She walked up, wringing her hands in her hot pink halter neck top. "My name is Nala Winchester and… I, um… I don't actually know what I can do…"

"then why are you here?" Neptune asked bluntly, receiving a nudge from Venus.

"I don't know that either."

"Gotta be kidding me," muttered Raven.

"I wish I was kidding!" Nala retorted.

Madoka ushered herself up to the front, simply trying to give Nala a hand and take the attention off her for the moment.

"I'm Madoka Amano. I don't wanna sound full of myself here, but I'm really smart! I can calculate things way above any normal human level, my eyes can recognize millions of numbers and symbols within seconds, and I can fix anything."

Jade's brother, the one with fiery red hair called Ginga spoke up. It startled the girls as the boys had been quiet for a long time. "Okay, how 'bout you answer a really hard math question?"

"Have at me."

Ginga was about to speak when Brandy raised her hand again. "Oh, um… I got one! How many times does one devide into three?"

Madoka just gave the girl a blank look. She didn't bother answering. "Guess you could say I'm sort of like a human computer, you follow?"

Hikaru walked up and shooed her away, "We follow, we follow. Sheesh. I'm Hikaru Hasama. I can make things levitate!" Hikaru looked to the ground and managed to levitate several small pebbles. She made them spin around in a circle as it appeared to look like she was juggling them.

Suddenly, another van came through the fences. All the students turned to watch Officer Mason go to the van and open the door, as he said "Ah, here she is. The student we couldn't find before."

Officer Mason pulled out a creamy, pale skinned, ruby eyed ravenette. Her hair was long, it reached her knees and it was ties in two high pigtails secured with red ribbons. She was wearing a ruffly black blouse, a red tie, a black plaid skirt, a grey belt, white stockings and red flats.

He led her by the arm over to the front of the students and told her to state her name an ability, to which she simply stared up at him. This was all moving way too fast!

Realizing that all eyes were on her, she decided to obey. "Um, hi. I'm Molly Jackson and I can control darkness. If there is light, I can make that light disappear! I can also shapeshift into anyone I want to."

Officer Mason smiled, and gestured for Molly to go stand beside the other girls.

After all the girls had been introduced, Officer Falcon grabbed the shirt of the first boy that Nala had seen get out of the van earlier.

"Hey," the boy yelled. "Don't be so pushy!"

Officer Falcon merely shoved him out to the front, where he straightened up and prepared to speak. I was the boys turn to tell the girls about themselves.

"Afternoon, ladies," the boy said in a slick, smooth voice. "You may call me Rex. Rex Adams, and I'm glad to be here surrounded by so many pretty girls. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to protect you the way only a man can, do not hesitate to come to me."

"Hurry up, Adams," Officer Falcon urged.

"Yeah, right. Okay I can probably do the best and coolest thing here. I can hypnotize you with my eyes. And when I do have you hypnotized, you won't be able to move or do anything, I'll have full control over your next move. The downside to that is that I'll pass out after for five minutes, I wake up a bit dizzy, but I'm back to normal after a minute. And just for future, the ladies here have permission to perform mouth-to-mouth on me while I'm unconscious. I won't mind, honest."

Wild, enthusiastic clapping could be heard from the sidelines as Rex strolled back. The clapping was coming from the other dark skinned male from ealier.

"My turn," he said as he walked up to the front. Well, he almost walked up to the front. Until he tripped over flat on his face in front of the whole school.

Laughter erupted from the line and even from some of the teachers as he recollected himself and finished making his way to the centre of the clearing.

"I guess that's why is hands are bandaged," said Leanna. "This guy's clumsy as!"

"Hi everyone," he made special effort to look at each of the girls and raise his eyebrows up and down like a pervert. "I'm Cole Ajayee. I have telikinesis, I can move things with my mind."

"Show us then," called Sierra C.

"Show you? Yeah, okay I can do that." Cole proceeded to psyche himself up and he stared at one of the vans. Slowly, the van began to move forward. It gradually picked up speed and was soon moving at around 40 miles per hour across the plain. Cole looked satisfied with himself, as did everyone else. Until, of course, one of the wheels caught fire and blew straight off the van.

Blaze and a few of the other girls screeched. Ninel put the fire out quickly with a water sphere. Some of the girls such as Kiara and Raven burst out laughing again along with the whole line of boys.

Officer Mason tuned to Cole, his face red with anger. "That van was expencive!"

"Yeah, that's why I don't do that much. It's a workin' progress. Still tryna' work out all the kinks…"

"Move you clown," came a voice. It was Kyoya.

"Alright, keep your shirt on," Cole said and he stumbled back to the line.

The green haired male spoke, his voice fierce and strong. "I am Kyoya Tategami. I control the weather. Electrical storms and tornadoes are my thing."

The rest of the boys were introduced and their powers revealed. Masamune Kadoya had super hearing and the ability to see the emotional weaknesses of another. Ginga Hagane could align the planets in order to create meteor showers, control the ocean tides, etc. Yu Tendo has sonic scream, and Kenta Yumiya possessed incredible reflexes, precision, eyesight and was very handy with a bow and arrow.

Nile Crane could conjure sand storms and summon lesser powers of the Egyptian gods. Benkei, had super strength, Zeo Abyss could manipulate gravity, Dunamis had superhuman enhanced senses, Bao had the ability to drain the energy and power of another person. Demure could create energy blasts of his chosen element, and Toby had calming and healing powers. Tsubasa Ootori could quite literally fly, while Dashan could duplicate anything, including himself.

"Very interesting, indeed, students," began Professor Kringle. The sun had begun to set. "It seems we may have slightly underestimated the sheer power of this years selection. Go ahead back to your rooms and clean yourselves up. When you are done, gather in that room there, it is almost time for dinner. You can socialize more there. Then, you will all get to bed as you will need your sleep for tomorrow's training."

The students did as they were told and separated back to the boy's and girl's rooms. Each of them eagerly anticipated dinner. Perhaps that was because they hadn't eaten in forever, but more so, they were all too keen to mingle with each other and settle into their clicks.

* * *

I didn't put all the original boys in, or else there'd just be too many characters. And I didn't give them all intros because I felt like this chapter was long enough.

For those of you that didn't get their OCs special ability introduced, I'm sorry! You either forgot to send one or I forgot to put it in, it's probably me... But send their ability through review or PM and I'll make sure it gets introduced soon! The next chapter will be better, I promise! (Yeah, yeah. I know, I said that last time, right?)


End file.
